The Hardest Day
by SukiHunny
Summary: An OOC K&K songfic based on The Corrs featuring Alejandro Sanz' song. Please R&R. Thanks! @_@x


**Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own RK and so does this beautiful song.**

**A K&K one-shot songfic featuring 'The Hardest Day' by The Corrs and Alejandro Sanz.**** A little twist on the 'rooftop scenario'. Slight OOCness are present.**

****

**_"The Hardest Day"  
_****  
**Credits:  
Music and lyrics: Alejandro Sanz   
English adaptation: Andrea Corr  
  
  


_"One more day, one last look  
Before I leave it all behind  
And play the role that's meant for us  
That said we'd say goodbye..."_

Kenshin gazed up at the dark, star-speckled sky from the Aoiya rooftop. Tomorrow is a very significant day for all of them... the day on which he will finally meet and fight his infamous Bakumatsu successor, Shishio Makoto. He knows he still oughta be resting, but anxiety floods his nerves--with an unexplainable fear--not with Shishio, but for the people he will leave at the Aoiya while he, Sano and Saitou battle the Juppongatana. 

_Kaoru...___

The name of the woman he had sworn to protect by his own life escaped his lips. Having to know she is here, in Kyoto, somehow gave him the relief and confidence to fight. But at the same time, he had feared that something might go wrong during his absence to battle Shishio. The Juppongatana probably knows everything about him even before he traveled back to this wretched place... his peaceful life with his friends at the Kamiya dojo in Tokyo. And knowing he shares a very special bond with her, though not strengthened by words, they would think of ways on how to get even with him by hurting her. And this is what troubles him the most.

He gritted his teeth just at the very thought of either one of Juppongatana henchmen putting up their swords against his Kaoru.

Don't they dare lay a hand on Kaoru if they know what's good for them...

"Kenshin...?"

Kenshin glanced over from where the voice came from. And there she was... his Kaoru-dono climbing up and finally settling beside him. Fixing a troubled stare at him, she began to ask. "Are you alright? I thought we all would rest early for the big day tomorrow..."

Kenshin smiled at her. Its always at times like these when you would really have to listen to her concerns sometimes. "H-hai, Kaoru-dono. But I had already slept... only for half an hour though."

Her eyes showed specks of worry for him. "A-are you sure a half-an-hour sleep will do you good? This day is gonna be a long for all..." her voice seem to crack at her last sentence.

Kenshin sighed. He felt his heart ache again knowing he would have to leave her unguarded. Sure he trusts Yahiko and the Oniwabanshuu to take care of Kaoru, but up to what extent? Each of them has their own lives to save. If only he could be at two places at the same time, he could protect Kaoru with all of his strength. He knows Kaoru is a strong woman. For her to know how to wield a sword is truly a remarkable trait. And that's just some of the things he just loves Kaoru for. She knows how to protect herself, but...

"Kenshin...? You look occupied. Care to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Gomen Kaoru-dono. I'm just worried about tomorrow. What if something bad happens..."

"Sssh. Kenshin," Kaoru interrupted him and smiled. "Don't worry, everything will be alright. Just concentrate on Shishio and we're all gonna be okay, neh?"

_  
"...one more night by your side   
Where our dreams collide  
And all we have is everything  
And there's no pain there's no hurt  
There's no wrong it's all right..."_

Kenshin stared at Kaoru for a moment. He had been at the brink of fear many times in his life, but he never thought his concern for Kaoru's safety would take him to this limit. As the Hitokiri Battousai he had always been in control. In control of things he felt was important. But now, he knows he has to summon Battousai's cunningness to overcome the fear looming near his heart.

"I'm not sure of what will happen, Kaoru-dono. I'm sorry to have been risking your life... I don't know what to do if something happens to you... K-kaoru..." Kenshin stammered shaking his head.

Kaoru seemed surprised. Half-smiling at him, she leaned closer and held his hand. Her eyes met his.

_  
"...if I promise to believe will you believe  
That there's nowhere that we'd rather be  
Nowhere describes where we are  
I've no choice, I love you  
Leave, love you wave goodbye..."_

Kenshin began to see tears forming in Kaoru's eyes. He could feel her eyes telling him to make these troubles stop so they can continue what peaceful life they had started as a family back there in Tokyo. The gentle Dr. Genzai... Ayame and Suzume... Megumi-dono... Tae and Tsubame-dono... how he would do anything to be with them again.

And again...

Amber eyes met black pools. 

No word was said. Only unfathomable understanding the heart only could discern. 

          Kaoru shook her head. She had long dreaded of this moment, the moment where she would feel she could die of anguish and uncertainty.

          She could still remember his words before he left Kyoto…

          Amidst the wishing fireflies by the river, he said goodbye. Goodbye to everything they had shared, goodbye to everyone they had touched. 

          She hated partings. Partings were traumatic to her. Since that day her father left for the war, she felt something that was not right. _I shouldn't have let him go… _

          And now, the man she had cherished and loved will leave. Leave her into a pit of blackness. With worry the last thing she will feel in case she dies.

          "No… I can't." her inaudible voice whispered. "I just can't…"

_  
"...and all I ever wanted was to stay   
And nothing in this world's gonna change, change..."_

          He tightened his grip on her hand as he heard soft sobs coming from her.

          _Please Kaoru-dono… don't make this harder for me, for it is already…_

          He reached for her and pulled her close to him. Close to him where nobody would harm her, nobody will make her cry.

          "K-kenshin…"

          "Hmm?" 

          "Hold me… please," she said shutting her eyes. "Hold me tight. Hold me near your heart…"

          "Kaoru…"

_"Never wanna wake up from this night  
Never wanna leave this moment  
Waiting for you only, only you  
Never gonna forget every single thing you do  
When loving you is my finest hour  
Leaving you, the hardest day of my life  
The hardest day of my life..."  
  
_

          "If this will be the last time we can be together, I want it to remember like this," Kaoru whispered against his chest. "You holding me…"

          Kenshin felt his heart skipped a beat. He never would thought she feels the same way as he did. Closing his eyes, he cradled Kaoru's slim form on his lap.

          He didn't care if somebody would see them like that. As if nothing matters to him now but her, enjoying the relaxing scent of her hair that somehow erases his lingering premonition in his mind about tomorrow's ordeal.

          "Kenshin…?"

          "Hai…?"

          "What you said this afternoon. "After this, it depends on my heart." What did you mean? I don't really understand . . ." she said in between sobs.

          "Aaa Kaoru-dono, you don't really need to bother about that…"

          "I feel I should, Kenshin. It concerns your life."

          Kenshin let in a long sigh. Staring at Kaoru's pleading eyes, he smiled.

_  
"I still breathe, I still eat   
And the sun it shines the same as it did yesterday  
But there's no warmth, no light  
I feel empty inside..."_

"The Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki, is a powerful technique Kaoru-dono. And I shouldn't let my battousai half to get the better of me because wrong move can destroy everything. That's why it's a matter of life and death. If I have fulfilled that it means I have mastered the technique. So . . . it depends on my heart."

Kaoru regarded him for a second. "Tell me Kenshin, what's holding you back?"

Kenshin seemed surprised at her query. Holding both her hands, he continued.

"Anything. Anything that harms the people I care about, and being not able to be there nor can do anything about it."

He paused. Seeing consolation and comfort in those eyes…

"Don't hold back, Kenshin. We are all here for you. We all exist in need of each other. You can't possibly be in two places in one time. There are things that are out of your control, and that is life's mystery I guess. No matter how much you try to protect your loved ones, if fate wills it, you cannot do anything about it if it is time."

He was about to say something when Kaoru interrupted him.

"Hush. Concentrate on your fight because we will be alright, neh? Yahiko will take care of me like he promised. Nothing will go wrong."

Silence.

"Oh," getting something from her sleeves. "Kenshin . . .here. (holding out Megumi's balm) I keep missing my chance to give it to you, but I brought it for Megumi. Her wishes that you'll be safe. It's not just me and Megumi. Everyone wants you to be alright. So…"

_  
  
"...but I never will regret a single day  
I know it isn't going to go away  
What I'm feeling for you  
I will always love you  
Leave, love you wave goodbye..."   
  
_

"… remember to take care. I will be praying for your safe return. I will wait… for you no matter what," she shyly declared.

Kenshin felt his heart was going to burst. Kaoru really knows how to raise somebody's spirit. Extending his arm to accept the ointment made by Megumi herself, he spoke.

"It pains my heart to go at this moment, Kaoru. But I feel and I know that I must. I promise to you, I won't hold back. I will come back, as soon as I can. But can you promise me something?"

          She nodded.

          "That you will take care of yourself for me."

          A blush crept up to Kaoru's cheeks. Unable to look into Kenshin's eyes, she replied. "H-hai…"

          Kenshin pulled her again to his embrace. This time it was tighter, as if they both don't want to let go.

          "Kenshin…"

          "Kaoru…"

          "Please come back… We'll all go back to Tokyo together."

          _Yes__ I will. I promise._  

_  
"Never wanna wake up from this night  
Never wanna leave this moment  
Waiting for you only, only you  
Never gonna forget every single thing you do  
When loving you is my finest hour  
I never knew I'd ever feel this way  
I feel for you..."_

_"The hardest day of my life…."_


End file.
